Faith in the carzy plans
by Or-lan-do626
Summary: Sometimes life gives you lemans other time the world is die around you so a plan that has 90% of killing everyone.
1. Chapter 1

I kinda deleted the chapter tring to help fix my sisters schoolwork. So the story not going to have a will be a flash back later. thankyou


	2. Chapter 2

**So far in a short time**

_Okay I bored and have no way of ending it so I writer tell some other post after playing with the dartboard of destiny I have a story So well It Dragon show is so good could not help but put it on the border of what to some info for later it four years later and some people are closer than in canon._

"It is time to learn the story of our city. "A man in his 20s spoke to a mixed class of kids each around 5 or up a large book before speaking " After four years peace has come but not thanks to Zym return or the leaders of both sides pulling their head out the backsides it thanks to a human and an elf working together to wake a nightmarish horror .the two men were Vern and the star touched elf like of both sides feared .Costing both to play nice or die all the same. "And trust me kids I know how far viren would go."Few know how either of them got out of the prison they be tossed into but when they did they raised an army of shadows of humans and elves the die of 1000 years of made sure their first strike was the Queen's city was the goal but thanks to Rayla and Callum along with everyone that would rather work together then be ripped apart and made into a fighting took all day.

Yet With some of Callum dumd luck and smarts they set off with saviors, dragon prince and his mother to the board and human kingdoms. In the following months Callum's family set a village for the lucky few to make the next year a council of leaders was made along with a group keep the was made of 21 of the best of both 11 humans and 10 elves and one dragon.( not Zym sadly) It took months of fight to hold what little ground they only took two crazy plan came from Callum save was to make a floating to his home kingdom to help save anyone trapped or sneak attack .Without having been there it was clearly a large group of somehow use the abandoned towns he did it use simple runes made for party tricks enforced by earth the flying battle city Sarai." as he closes the book a few kids raise their hands." where were you when all this stuff happen". A spucky young sun fire elf asked ` .Well before everything started I picked a fight with a dragon and broke my back."My sister healed me and I spent the rest of first year healing and the two after help the king."And now I train you little trouble makes. With some write of my poems on the side." You also trying win faver off one of the prettiest of the sun fire elves." Looking to the new vice Sorin grind "I have ?, mind telling me her name and you minded putting in a good word for me Edry?"Your lucky your cute and saved my life or I kick your butt in front of these kids." Anyway it time for guard sweep before the meeting in an hour or so move you back side." As the class was dimesses two kids watch the adults leave." They are going to make out before they do any work aren't they?" Well duh Rock it what couples do.

All right that one down a lot more to you and see you soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**The moon are part of the sky.**

'At one point in time I was like any of my kind.'I saw humans as the bad had no magic,and what little they did was dark that steals the life from others changed when I meet Callum and friendship was not fast and full of had hard time almost died. "Rayla you should cut the not becoming fast over to the voice she asked."Okay two things why and why are you reading over my shoulder Claudia?"Well For one you woke me up with your mumbling everything you write." And two it took like two days for him to trust you with Ezren had time to get she was saying and the fact she said all that out loud she closed her book."Oh well let's just act like you heard nothing."Claudia nodded that she say nothing,only to point behind turned to see her other friends two women and a wolf in the room all with evil grins."Ya we can't make the same promise." Ellis said trying not today. The now 14 year old girl had on a matching dress to lugen normal outfit but it had wolves Patches on both arms and a wolf howling at the full moon on the topped off with moonstone she started to teach her moon had given to her . " How much did you two hear?"With a grin Lujanne spoke."Less than when you are a sleep more than when your awake" Rayla not liking how thing could blow up walk out the room."Nop not even going to with you three day."

**(Later )**

After walking off the awkward feeling her friends made her made her rounds in the become a peacekeeper in a plan to feel the rush of her time trying to stop a war then fighting in another war with her friends to not fix callum's scarf around her her mind would drift to her past of wanting to be a hero of her home by slaying the king and only to become his big sister figure. All that add to her feeling for Callum she had no clue how she was not some loon living in a tree like a squirrel. Knowing what was on her plate today ,she chose to visit Callum today feeling she need to see his face before the State meeting started in 19 mins. Knowing it only take a few mins to reach his location she took off full speed[cut a way] "Jack did you see that girl?" Yup dam moon runners."

She found the spot where the meeting was going to be held see her target Sketchbook in hand and hopeful eyes she gets lost when a passer by saw her and spoke " The mark of a great man if ever I saw one las." Never thought I see peace in my lifetime." The old woman rambled having glanced at Rayla's peacekeeper arm guard."Yes he was the best human elf or dragon". The woman looked into face then her eyes before can tell a lot about a boy by how he can make a girl blush or cry even after he's gone from this world." Rayla nodded as she could feel tears that she blinks away." You know the worst part of the him being is both me and another girl wanted to let our feelings be known..She pushed them back knowing it was not time to ugly cry ,she does that that point she had there dream to move forward with. So after a kind goodbye to to the old woman she headed to the outside meeting to see her remaining boys early for the meeting but also eat a plate of helps tears. "Aw nothing like a good snack after breakfast right Zym?" Zym sniffed the air before pushing the plate closer to doing so putting on a face that said it was not took a moment before his mind started playing boss music (one wing angle) He hoped it was just Eli's and not Oplaie or ..." And just what are you two doing?" Mom voice Rayla cut throw both boys."oh hay Rayla me and Zym were just"stuffing yourself with sweets before a meeting again?" The fourteen years old and the now horse size dragon look down .Not from shame but do you not wanting to get the mom felt it would be better to go for broke."Jelly tart?"

_Yay that two chapters and only 21 more days till the next for now good day… I said good day!_


	4. Chapter 4

**It all starts now**

"_Hay ya did I say 21 days I mean to say 210 days." Stop judging me! Anyway I am back and skipping my planned three chapters of filler like I planned you get this enjoy._

(Mama C day.)

'So far my day has been going well. A nice meal to start the day is an easy meeting and now I get to see two of my prides and joys.' It is just too bad my most important joy now stuck to the wall again. " OKay Cal tell me how this happened this time?" A ten to eleven year old elf boy looking down at mama C I was making lunch and a poison and this happened." So your poison blew up? Nop the oatmeal I wanted to eat and mix in some berries. That didn't mix well with the cinnamon,The taste did but not the rest not so much.`Sweetie I have no clue how you can't cook but your poisons are master level?" I blame my upbringing raised by a dark mage that has run into every tree in the garden at least twice and an assassin that has never killed a person before.`I was doomed to be quickly from the day dad found me." An that comment gets you ten uminutes on the wall pants. She then walked off to let him hang out to dry.

Sitting just out of his line of view Claudia thought back to when she was a daddy's in line taking every word as to see his lies as he tried to kill Callum and Soren ranting how he failed to do as he was told killing the two princes." It was only when he almost finished Soren off did she act like the smart woman she was. Sadly it broke her the gravity of it all .She was just a doll after that with no will of her sun magic purification did nothing to get her to respawn. She was once told to the point by a guard o kill herself. By luck Rayla and Callum stopped her .yet to the shock of everyone Callum had broken the jerks nose before booting him from the that he came and tried to get her back to the girl he grew up with. It was not until Rayla was thought to be lost in a raid, She unbork herself to pull him from the brink. The time let her have what she failed to grab at the moon Nexus, for three months before it kinda but not really ended.' Ya Me, Rayla and him never did talk it all out.' We found cal with no one in this world and no to say that nather women were thrilled to talk about it using the kid to avoid it sadly after the two girls talked it out ,He had to go hero. Zapping both of them to keep them from staying with him to watch over his brother and at that point that point she heard a shout and pans falling. It was time to pick her baby up again. Before heading to the labs to help out.

( The prison/ labs of the city)

In a Cell filled with books and five people a bi-weekly integration was being had"You know you got it better then when I got locked up by Verin." Really how so may I ask. You at least have people to talk too. " He did not even say good morning or ask for a slow fall into madness. "Yes my time sealed away by thunder as you called him ,As for talking to him see it as dodging an arrow he had no skill in chit chat." Off in the corner from the oddly coregale talk Amaya ,Janai and her aid Kazi watched ready to kill the prisoner at a note as they had from the day that he gave up.

" How can he talk so kindly to him even after knowing what he has done?" Janai hand gripped her blade handle wanting nothing more but to cut him to ashes. After a few hand movements from Amaya, Kazi answered ." No clue ,he's just good at chatting people up." Oh is that why he sneaked out of your room last night?" Amaya flipped her off before signing back. ' I had him brange me a muffin from Corves that he gave me for my birthday.(that he missed doing things.) So sorry if you dirty fancies my passable love life. Amyaya also made a joke about other ways she uses her sword. Still not 100 % on singing, Janai looked to Kazi. " She said nothing happened with Grin last night and made the same joke about what you can do with your sword. Back with the two men in the room the talk has finally moved past greetings." I must ask how do you deal with the two of them?" Well I know her and her sister so I'm use to the I'm better mocking." With a nod they got to business .

" Alright as you know thanks to Viren's last plan the breach has become unstable to the point it may flood both sides in fiery death." I can see how that could be bad. Where would I keep my thing if everything burnt in lova?" Right ,the council was looking for a way to stop found a relic that we but its power scores is star magic as well as having markings that are in star elf." We found a star stone but would like to know what it does. Grin handed Arvoes sheets of paper that had the marking from the relic. As he did for years now he read over the paperwork uncaring but for once he had a shocked look that shifted into an ecstatic huge change made the other in the room" May I ask who found the relic and when?" Callum found it the day he…,He had people brang it to the city at the same time as Rayla and Claudia." Hahah!" Even from the grave he maybe the gifted mage to walk this world ." This markings are from an old friend of mine he feels for a human woman,mind you hey never did the fun stuff or married but the love was pure none the last." For 90 years he went to her to give a line how she was far more beautiful than the stars tell her dying day. " The woman in the room all felt a light feeling hearing that,and Grin was close to tears. Rolling his eyes the prisoner kept spiking. Years after that he set forth to make a way to see her at her pureest for (20s or so) ." After sometimes of him working harder than even I have and mixing all seven forms of magic . He made the relic ,he put it back to be at her side."Too bad he both died in battle and couldn't power it . " Wait but it has been glowing for months how do you think it is powered now?" No doubt it is close to a window and has been taking in star light for the past few years. " Okay that a lot more than we hoped for but do you know how it works?" Not a clue but I'm on the edge of my seat to find out how.

( in a storage room)

Cal just finished cleaning the fifth set of relics. Moving to the last one on that side he stopped to pick up the soul item, a large glowing ball with scales that opened up. It had markings on the side it was in star touch . Seeing as it was as of last week marked as sat down and rolled it in his hand. Taking his father's old sketchbook out he looked through it to find a blank page ,When it relic's glow changed to at it in aw then dropping it along with the book, the book over the relic. As the light turned blood a flash that passed over the city .

Okay cutting off here just for lack of wanting to work. bye.


End file.
